


做过敌友做过爱

by ototori



Category: One Piece
Genre: Boys In Love, Love/Hate, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27385087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ototori/pseuds/ototori
Summary: 香克斯和马尔科做过敌人，做过朋友，做过爱。
Relationships: Akagami no Shanks | Red-Haired Shanks/Fushichou Marco | Phoenix Marco
Kudos: 10





	1. 他们的结仇特别简单

**Author's Note:**

> 二设（我也不记得原作有没有设定了）：  
> ①动物果实者失去意识也不会解除变身？  
> ②不死鸟形态不会说话，尾巴有感觉（。草，他没感觉，我怎么玩play）

奥罗杰克逊船上有很多故事，四海出身的大家在闲来无事的时候总是爱聚在一起南腔北调地说着各种神奇的故事，香克斯也爱煞了这一点。多有趣啊，每一个地方，每一个岛，都有不一样的东西，只是有些东西就算当成故事来听也过于奇怪了，比如说人被一只鹅追杀。

鹅，一种据说还没有他高的鸟类，也不像新闻鸟一样可以高飞，但却充满了无穷战斗力，可以四面八方啄得你哭爹喊娘，只盼自己从来没有惹过这个祖宗。

告诉他这件事的船员甚至给他写了四个字，每一个字像一副小图画似的，是一个小人被一只鸟上下左右包围的样子，那是当地的文字。写完之后，甚是高壮的船员以一种怪异的，劫后余生的语调说着这是同一个字的不同写法，是先民以伟大智慧形象生动地写出了无论你躲到哪里都会被追杀的现场。

那个字正是鹅。

鹅到底能不能单刷一个人，从小长在海上的香克斯不得而知，他所知道的是自己现在快被一只蓝色的鸟啄秃了。

当真是铺天盖地，避无可避。

“嗷！”香克斯又嚎了一声。

说真的，这一切纯属冤枉啊。

他怎么能知道一块钻石会是一只鸟的东西。

噢，不对，钻石是个人，那就是鸟的主人？

千错万错都是巴基的错，香克斯回想起了一切的起因，他又和自己的发小争论海贼是什么，而巴基的答案自然是恒久不变的：珍珠，银币，金冠，宝藏，是一切闪闪亮，是海上所有可以掠夺到手里的东西……

自然而然，他嗤笑地反驳：“难道我在山上找到了宝藏，我也是伟大的海贼吗？”

他的同伴没从概念上反驳那就应该叫山贼了，而是相当不屑地嘲弄道：“你能找到再说。”，他向来是不服输的。

或许是香克斯的运气实在不错，一踏进山里没走几步，竟看到了一颗亮得刺眼的超大钻石落在岩间松上的奇异场景。

像是什么巨人专门把钻石扔在了这里一般。

香克斯脸上的笑容越来越大，他就知道自己从来是老天的宠儿，运气总是实力的一部分，这颗钻石如果能被拖回去，他就赢定了。

只是这颗钻石位置尴尬极了，离得不远不近，还偏偏卡在悬崖上，若是贸然靠近，加上他的重量恐怕会压断那棵树连人带石一起滚下去吧？原本那树枝就有些晃动，似乎卡得不是很牢固，覆盖在钻石上的叶子一颤一颤的……

香克斯四望着周围的环境，想着如何把那天降珍宝抓在手里。

不一会儿就见像小猴子一样灵活爬下来的红发实习生双腿攀缠着岩间另一棵树长出的较为细小的枝桠，空出双手，侧身把带来的树藤往钻石的细处缠，等会儿他还准备借助树藤把宝物荡到下面去，所以嘴里还不住地嘟囔着：“可千万别掉了啊。”

奇怪的是钻石像是听懂了一样，身上叶子越颤越厉害，叶落之后凸露出的形状似乎也有些奇怪的眼熟。

像，像是，像是什么呢？

没等香克斯想明白，背后的天边突然传来一声呵斥“放开乔兹！！！！”

破空声来得比预想中早，香克斯刚刚拔出自己的小剑，就感觉自己的肩被什么踢中了，被打歪飞出去的剑正好戳中卡住钻石的枝桠，喀嚓，树不给面子的断了。

原来是像人啊。

只来得及抓住钻石乔兹的脚踝的香克斯终于在叶子散尽的瞬间看清了那奇怪钻石是什么，然后两个人的重量又压断了他攀附的第二个支点树，于是香克斯也滚了下去，在下坠的过程中香克斯隐约感觉背上有什么一直在扯着衬衣，只可惜毫无意义，他还是越坠越下。

或许变故太快来不及反应，香克斯并没有放开握住钻石的手，不久之后，他背上的东西倒像是放弃了，不再抓着他了。

然后，香克斯看见了蓝，冲进视野的蓝不同于天空或大海的颜色，紧接着蓝色踹了他一脚，香克斯像是吝啬的守财奴还是扯着钻石没撒手，甚至拧动了一下，像是想用手里的东西捶打那个追着他打的蓝色鸟儿。

因为钻石太重而失败了的香克斯看着自己因为被撞得改变了下坠方向，一路斜滚到不知何时出现的坡道，咚、咚、咚，直到被石头挡住了去路。

唔——

一路颠簸，震得几乎要吐出来的香克斯，扶住背后的石头挣扎着要起来。钻石还在滚，在香克斯撒开手之后，神奇的事出现了：那个钻石也变成了人，也开始半跪在地上吐着酸水。

没等多久，一声长亢的鸣叫伴随着一只愤怒的鸟一起出现，刚刚结束晕眩的香克斯瞪大着自己的眼睛，这是怎么回事？

那只鸟直扑过来，用爪子抓他，用尖喙啄他，还用翅膀扇他？

拼命用手和鸟进行搏斗的香克斯感觉自己都快打出一套组合拳了，可那只鸟却没有丝毫退缩，还变本加厉地攻击，从多个角度全方面对他进行狠毒的啄打。

“刚才是你踹我过来的吗？”

“喂喂喂，我没有惹你吧？”

“不对，我从来没见过你，我也没有掏过鸟窝，更没有吃过……嗷嗷疼，别啄了……”

不管他逃到哪里，那个小鸟似乎没打算放过他，有深仇大恨似的一路追杀。

“够了，马尔科，他没伤害我。”

那边的钻石人似乎吐完了喊了一声止住了小鸟的进攻，

_‘是和这只小鸟是一伙儿的吗？’_

香克斯好奇地看了一眼那十有八九是恶魔果实能力者的人，他年纪似乎也不大，胖乎乎的脸庞，身形是香克斯的两个大，吐完之后好像还有点晕晕乎乎的，走路还不停地打晃。

蓝色的鸟儿听到钻石所说的话之后就飞了过去，只不过最后看向香克斯的表情竟然是

警告和不屑？

香克斯觉得自己疯了，他竟然在一只鸟的眼睛里看到了不屑？天知道，那只鸟还戴着眼镜？

那是香克斯第一次和马尔科结仇的开始。

“哈哈哈哈哈，一看你这样就知道遇到了纽盖特家那个毛绒绒的儿子吧。”

回船后，他的船长似乎有点幸灾乐祸。

毛绒绒的儿子？

回忆起那支抽打他的翅膀，香克斯跳起来反驳：“哪里毛绒绒了，痛死人了。”

的确是** **毛绒绒** **的。

一等风吹干身体沾染的海水，蓝金色的火羽就如有意识一般伸长，不烫的火焰随风舞着。直到手指陷入比天鹅绒还要柔软的羽毛触感里，香克斯这才相信不死鸟竟然真的是毛绒绒的。

他和白胡子毛绒绒的儿子打过好几次架，也对吵了几次，不过对方知晓他年纪较小之后，便以一种可厌的胜利表情单方面宣布：“我不和小孩子打架。”

_呵，好像他成年了一样。_

_先从白胡子的肩头下来再说吧，撒娇可耻。_

“怎么，怕被小孩儿打败啊。”

在他觉醒霸气之前，对方的确对他有着空对地的场地压制优势。输过几次之后，香克斯就越发想知道不死鸟被他拉到地上会发生什么。

总不肯如他愿的不死鸟像是他变强的动力，对方总是在他跳起来够弄的范围外一点点，不多不少，正是那么一点点，痒得他越发想知道结果。

罗杰船长又和白胡子打了一架。

香克斯看着那两位大海贼对打的气势几乎要把海水震得一分两半。

这一场架，彩头却简单极了，一壶酒而已。

或许是因为那葫芦里的酒是数十年的陈酿，值得一抢？

又或许只是两位手痒的大海贼想打架了，于是习惯性讨要着胜负的证据。

那据说十年都不一定有一壶的好酒目前的处境却着实堪忧：葫芦在海水里上上下下的，小小的酒器被刀势和霸气反复震荡，下一刻就裂了也毫不奇怪，真不知道两位海贼对这酒葫芦是想要还是不想要。

趁着众人不注意，一抹不属于海水的蓝混入了大海，突然出现在战场上的不死鸟灵巧地在半空中穿过葫芦的系绳，把酒葫芦背在背上后便打算往莫比迪克号飞去。

“喂喂喂，纽盖特，你找个小东西来作弊吗？”

“只是儿子为老爹分忧而已。”

白胡子挡住罗杰的路。

“噢，那我也该有个小帮手？香克斯！”

早早就恨不得跳出栏杆的香克斯一听到呼唤就放出了自己的霸气，追逐着早已熟悉的敌人。

伟大航路是充满了各种不可思议现象的地方，没有人可以预估下一分钟这片平静的大海会发生什么。

月食突然的出现诱发海潮引力突变，山浪就这样以出乎所有人意料的速度急现，浪卷走了来不及飞到船上的鸟。

“马尔科！！！”

“香克斯？”

潜入海水中的香克斯顶着水压放出探寻的见闻色，黝黑的水面下没有光，他只能靠隐约的感应去找那没有赢过的敌人。

他能感应到很多人都跳入水中找寻着被大海诅咒的能力者。

不过是他最先靠近了鸟鸟果实者，已经完全失去意识的不死鸟没有解除变形，身体像石块一样往海底沉。

香克斯用力抱住了要死的不死鸟，迎上了突兀出现又避无可避的白龙水卷。

_‘原来我也要死了。’_

香克斯闭上了自己的眼睛。

白龙水卷把他们送到了不知道哪里的小岛，被冲上海滩之后，海水不断拍打他的脚踝，香克斯先醒过来发现自己没死的事，然后他看见了怀中被他半拢住的不死鸟。

晕过去的幻兽种没有解除变身，给了香克斯彻底一探究竟的机会，毛绒绒的火羽在风吹干了海水之后又恢复鲜亮，不烫的火焰没有阻止敌船的实习生对不死鸟身体上上下下的探索。

尾巴骨有着奇怪的感觉，马尔科呻吟着醒来。

亮得刺眼的红色霸占着大部分视野，然后是笑容，那个和他有仇的敌船实习生笑嘻嘻用手指绕着金色的什么东西。

“啊你醒啦？”

“你的尾巴有感觉吗？”香克斯又拉了一下已经被他卷在手上玩弄的尾羽。

“……”马尔科才发现原来那金色的竟然是他的尾巴，对方没轻没重地一拉，连着尾巴的尾椎骨一带也跟着被抬高。

此刻还躺在对方怀里的尴尬姿势，让马尔科觉得自己有话要说。

没等他恢复人形开口，就听到仿佛是被海水灌坏了耳朵的一句话。

“我们别打了吧，我发现自己还蛮喜欢你的……”

TBC


	2. 我们应当做朋友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 有个人二设：不死鸟有脱毛期，羽毛有不一样的分类。

“把我尾巴放开。”许久都没见对方撒手，虽然不像真的动物但尾巴处也有微妙感觉的马尔科只能尴尬地提示，还推了好久没有动静的香克斯一把。

“诶——”香克斯拉长着音拒绝，“不要，我救了你，难道不能得到报酬吗？”

马尔科闭上眼，用力深呼吸，平复心情，提醒着自己现在还没有脱离海边，还在对方手里，对方还小不值得吵一架。

“谢谢救了我，现在可以 **请** 你把我的尾巴放开了吗？”马尔科好声好气地又说了一遍。

“不要，我一放手你肯定飞走了。”

“……”马尔科倒不想对此说谎，只得换个话题，“你知道这里是哪里吗？”

“我也不知道，大概是个荒岛吧？我的见闻色没感应到岛上有人，也没感觉周围有船。”

马尔科皱着眉，刚才他也通过自己的见闻色扫了一遍全岛，结果确如对方所说。这就意味着老爹他们并没有找到他，罗杰也没有找到他们的实习生。

“你要和我一起去探索一下这座岛吗？”一边发出邀请的红发实习生一边玩心大起地把不死鸟的三股尾羽编辫子似的纠缠到一起。

“够了！你有完没完，尾巴有感觉的。”实在无法忍受的鸟鸟果实者飞快拍开香克斯的手，把尾巴抢了回来，飞快地推开圈住自己的手并爬起来。

注视着宿敌手忙脚乱把纠成一团的尾巴捂在屁股上，一惊一乍的样子好似被他非礼了一般。香克斯竟有些想放声大笑的冲动。

“喂，小鸟，给我一根羽毛作为谢礼吧。”

皱着眉头，几乎要恢复全部人形的马尔科拔下身上的一根羽毛，略带挑衅地递了过去，掌心的羽毛在燃烧。

不死鸟的羽毛无法保存，一旦脱离宿主就自行火化。

香克斯似乎早就预料到这一幕，并没有吃惊也没有失望，纠正着：“不是这个，是燃烧期的羽毛。”

“你怎么知道？”马尔科脱口而出。

每隔十年，不死鸟便需要浴火重生一次，不死鸟的火焰会把所有羽毛烧蜕，只留下几枚羽毛作为死而重生的证据。

燃而不灭的大火烧褪所有的羽毛，又在月光下飞天重生所有火羽的不死鸟重生过程，香克斯看过全场。在那个月夜，罗杰船长似乎还不知道为什么白胡子会一反常态的凶恶非要把他们赶出岛。

误打误撞看见了不应该为外人所见的重生仪式，香克斯自然也看见了抖落了漫天莹点的不死鸟衔着一枚羽毛飞回大白鲸上。

第二天，白胡子的衣服上就别着一枚羽毛，小得几乎可以被眼花成衬衣的绣花装饰一般的不起眼。

嵌着霸气的快刀，交锋之际在精悍的肉体上留下伤口，血却在瞬间凝得不正常的快，那枚羽毛在燃烧，蓝色的火焰舔舐着伤口，白胡子却没有表现出一点痛苦的样子。

“纽盖特，你是有了什么护身符吗？”

“咕哈哈哈，是儿子的小小心意而已。”

“难怪你说家人是宝藏啊……”

“才不是为了这种东西……”

两位船长的对话，从旁围观的香克斯已经快要忘记了，可是他忘记不了那个虚长他几岁的敌船实习生就在不远处的树上蹲着，眼睛定定地看着白胡子然后笑起来的样子。

不死鸟的守护。

是被白胡子握在手中的珍宝。

或许是初见就定下来了他们之间的基调，纽盖特毛绒绒的儿子像陆地上护家大鹅一样，每逢他出现在白胡子的领地范围内，对方就必定要膨着蓝金色羽毛飞过来挡在前面，霸道地占据着他的眼前世界。

他应该感到厌烦，可是他没有。

多有意思啊，还不到三分之一船上成员高的小鸟极力张着翅膀想保护比自己大得多的人。

曾经看出他某些小心思的副船长在某次上岛回来之后，送了一只宠物给他。笼里的画眉鸟啼叫得甚为好听，虽然同住的巴基不下数十次警告说这鸟再吵着人睡觉就拿小刀十把八把地片了这哔哔叫的小宠物。

他总觉得哪里不对，时而随着手指来回跳动的鸟会让他晃神，乖巧却好像少了什么，直到一把小刀切断笼门，那一瞬间，画眉竟比主人还更快反应过来，笼门一断开就飞向窗口，飞入大海。

获得自由的啼叫声是他以往从不曾听见过的尖锐高昂，兴奋极了的小鸟就这样振翅飞向了蓝天。

自由的小鸟离开了他，他却没有不开心的感觉。

而那个眼睛盯着家人不得自由的“小鸟”掉入大海的时候，他的心跳却快了好几拍。

_**或许，在很早的时候，他就想要白胡子的宝藏了。**_

“……我发现自己还挺喜欢你的。”他对自己向来诚实，所以当这句话被说出来之时，他的脑海一片清明没有任何的混乱，一直以来堵在心口的块垒也被海浪冲刷干净，他的海贼奥义正是想要就去拿。

对方听到他的告白之后，瞪得溜圆的眼很是好玩，继而又伸手拍了拍耳朵，像是怀疑自己的耳朵进了水。

有点可爱。

快要成年的人还这么幼稚真是……

没等到马尔科的回复，香克斯就把自己埋在比自己大几分的敌船实习生肩头，不再看人，整个人八爪鱼一样挂在马尔科身上，伸手握住金线尾巴。

那是他下海捞到的战利品，他不会让对方跑走的。

带着完全没力气的战利品游上岸可太累了，一直等着对方醒来，他想睡过去。

“把我的尾巴放开！”在耳边炸开的声音阻止着他的昏昏欲睡，不死鸟没有褪去的羽毛触感真是不错，很适合当抱枕。

红发实习生在那一刻决定自己不要和不死鸟做敌人了。

但是不死鸟似乎并不这样觉得。

“我为什么要给自己的敌人珍贵的羽毛？”

“因为白胡子说‘喝别人一碗水，要还别人十桶酒。’”香克斯用拇指和食指在脸上比着八字胡，刻意压得极低的嗓音粗声粗气地模仿着白胡子，还摇头晃脑的。“我想，我救了你？”

“……”马尔科不知道如何反驳，老爹确实如此教育过他们，但是，小小的不死鸟攥紧了拳头，那么珍贵的东西，他只想留给自己的家人。

“我没有第二根了。”马尔科皱着眉，低声地承认。“三年后，我会送给你的。”

“马尔科，为什么不给我一个一笔勾销的机会呢？”

“什么？”

“被敌人救了是耻辱，可是朋友之间互相救助是正常的吧？”

马尔科以更加困惑的眼光看向对自己伸出手的红发，对方笑眯眯的样子，总觉得哪里不太对劲。

这意思是他只要承认自己和红发是朋友就可以一笔勾销了吗？有这么好的事吗？

“做了朋友，我们就不用打架啦。”

可是他们不是宿敌吗？

红发一双大大的杏眼似乎完全知道自己可以发出多么大的狗狗眼能量，眨巴着，委屈着，自下而上地看着他，闪闪亮的，莫名让马尔科想起了乔兹的钻石眼，比他小三岁却比他大三倍的弟弟，想求他帮忙的时候，甚至可以把泪花花都变成钻石。

“马尔科，我手好酸噢……”

鬼使神差的，他伸出了手。

“谢谢你救了我。”

“耶，马尔科，我们去探险吧。”扑到他身上的红发小鬼高声宣布着。

“啊？”

“这是当然的吧，朋友就要一起冒险啊！”


End file.
